


Introduction of Miekka ‘Siren Slayer’ Walraven

by schrijverr



Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OC introduction, Pirates, Queer Character, bc i have plans TM, introduction, so now you all got to hear about them too, they are my beautiful pirate and i love them, they are queer on multiple levels, they loose an arm, you can expect to see more of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Miekka is a pirate OC I made for a collaboration thing, but other people have kind of overtaken the writing part and I wanted to change a few things about my character anyways. This is me taking my OC back to have a bit of fun with them, because I got way too attached and I’m upset I didn’t get to do more.This is a short introduction with all you need to know about them
Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142624





	Introduction of Miekka ‘Siren Slayer’ Walraven

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do fun stories about them, but I want an oversight with basic knowledge about them, so that you have a bit of an idea who we're dealign with and I don't have to find a way to write it into a proper story even though I am already kind of doing that because it is fun
> 
> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, because I'd love to talk to y'all!

_Full name:_ Miekka Walraven

_Moniker:_ The Siren Slayer

_Pronouns:_ they/them

_Sexuality:_ Lesbian

_Weapons:_ Big ass sword (a claymore, if you wanna be exact), as well as a knife in their boot and one in a thigh holster, and a revolver in their belt. They also carry a harmonica that will function as a weapon if needed, though they are mostly just annoying with it.

_Notable:_ One metal arm on the right with intricate wiring and cogs and a scar on their cheek.

_Backstory:_

Miekka served on the _King of Three_ , a commercial ship that sailed too close to The Reef where the sirens found their home. They jumped overboard, both to fight the sirens and because they were lured in (a fact they will deny until their death and beyond). Miekka had semi-convinced themself they could survive it and in a way they did. Their right arm and boob (they can have only one titty, because mood) were eaten.

Right at that moment, when they thought they would die, another ship came, _Queen Herman_. This was a siren hunter ship and they saved Miekka, giving them a mechanical arm. They served with that crew for a few years until the ship disappeared.

Back on shore they twisted the tale to fit their epic-ness. They told the tale of how they bravely defeated the sirens, earning the title ‘The Siren Slayer.’

After a serving on a few ships here and there and going on more daring voyages, the tales of their heroics got them a place on the ship _Lady Napoleon_. 

They still boast about their accomplishments and are a pretty good fighter, objectively, but they are also trying to be mysterious about some of the details in order not to reveal what truly happened.

Miekka still refuses to stick something in their ears when they are near Sirens, having made it a personal vendetta, and they will jump overboard if someone does not tie them to the mast. But they protect their companions bravely and will not go down without a fight.

They are a bit too overconfident, but they are not a coward and desperate to prove that there is truth in their tales, that they are worth remembering.

_Appearance:_

They have light brown hair, short on all sides with a bit longer on top (think mullet, but the back is also shaved). A small mustache and goatee, if you are familiar the Jonny d’Ville beard because genderenvy. Their eyes are a dark muted green. There is a scar running over their cheek almost reaching their left eye.

Their nails are always black, they have a ring on their right pointer-finger, it is long and silver with a black stone in it. 

The usual outfit is: Black sturdy boots, dark pants, a brown waistcoat, a white blouse, the belts are black as is the thigh holster, if it is cold they have a huge black overcoat.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you are currently thinking: ‘Huh, Remi, that description kind of sounds like you.’ And you would be correct, it is called projection and Miekka is free real estate specifically curated to me.
> 
> _Lady Napoleon_ is our collective ship, so I will be focusing on before that, because those are the characters of other people and I don’t wanna mess with them, because they're not mine. No, they do not know I am doing this, which is another reason I'm not just taking their characters. If you know me irl from this, no you don't.
> 
> If you are wondering about age, that depends on which part I'm telling, but they were 17 when they started aboard _King of Three_
> 
> Also if you notived a trend in my boat naming, I like ships that have a noble title in their name and then just have a strange ending
> 
> If you got questions for/about them leave em in the comments! I am happy to rant about my beautiful child. Other questions are also welcome, I woud love to hear what you think about them <3


End file.
